


Darcy's Reward

by MCsAngel2



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Modern Era, Second Chances, Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCsAngel2/pseuds/MCsAngel2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actors Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet met and fell in love while making an award-winning miniseries, but the relationship was short-lived. Fifteen years later, they again find themselves working together. It's an opportunity to mend a broken friendship, as well as broken hearts.</p><p>On hiatus through spring 2018 due to a family situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Darcy! Fantastic to see you again! It’s been far too long.” Charles Bingley enthusiastically greeted his friend as the security guard admitted him onto the closed set where Fitzwilliam Darcy was on hand to meet him. The guard pointed them in the general direction they needed, and Bingley clapped Darcy on the shoulder as they made their way across the open lot. ”Two years is an awfully long time, my friend. We really shouldn’t go so long between visits.”

 

"I can’t argue with that, Charles. It’s amazing how easily time can get away from you when you get wrapped up in work. Look, I hate to ask this so abruptly, but - you haven't told Lizzy about Caroline and I, have you?"

 

"No, Darce. It just happened two days ago - I only just told Jane last night. I wouldn't have had a chance to mention it yet, even if I thought you wouldn't mind anyone knowing. Which I don't."

 

Darcy stopped walking and turned to face his friend. "You're right, Charles. I don't want anyone to know yet. I need time to get my ducks in a row, and decide what to say to the press if they ask. When they ask." He looked down at the ground and sighed. "As if it isn't tricky enough dealing with them right now. I've already seen one story in the tabloids about me and Lizzy. I certainly don’t need anyone leaking that I’m about to be divorced. They’d have a bloody field day. I don't know why they must make it so hard for actors to do their job."

 

"Darcy, please don't worry about it. I won't say anything , and you know you don't need to worry about Lizzy, either. She's a professional. You know that. She's here to do a job." They started walking again. “Besides, she’s not any too enamored of the press herself. Not after last time.”

 

Darcy turned over this piece of information in his mind. ‘Last time’ had been almost fifteen years before, at the end of their relationship. He’d met Elizabeth Bennet on a miniseries they had starred in together, and they had fallen for each other fast, and hard. She had been just twenty years old then; he, eight years older. It hadn’t lasted, though. Just ten months- by the time the series aired and the press discovered they'd been dating, it was over. And after having managed to avoid seeing each other in the intervening years, here they were again, working on another film together.

 

“So, ah - how did she seem to feel about the idea of us having lunch together?” Darcy glanced sideways at his friend. “ I mean, did she seem nervous, or repulsed, or...?”

 

“I didn’t notice any particular reaction. I expect she thought it would be a good idea. Fifteen years is a long time.” Bingley laughed. “Wow, I can’t believe Jane and I have actually been married that long. With our anniversary coming up this summer, I’m going to have to think of something special to do. Maybe an early celebration party, while you and Lizzy are both here with the filming.”

 

“Sure. Just let me know when and where. “ Darcy looked up to see that they were nearly at the trailer where they would be meeting Elizabeth before going to lunch. He felt his stomach tie up in knots.

 

As they approached, Bingley commented, “You seem a little nervous, though. I don’t see why you’re worried. I mean, yes, it’s been a long time, but as I said, she is a professional.” He knocked on the door. “She won’t bite, Darcy.”

 

No, but she might remember how badly we left things, and decide she’s not finished hurling heavy objects at my head. Darcy only grunted in response.

_*****Fifteen Years Earlier*****_

__

_Darcy and Elizabeth left the ballroom where Jane and Charles’s wedding reception was taking place, and moved down the hallway to continue their conversation out of earshot of any guests._

_“Lizzy, are you insane?! I told you, George Wickham has turned out to be completely unqualified to be anyone’s agent. I only recommended him in the first place as a favor to an old family friend, but I hadn't heard the stories yet. There are some really unsavory rumors going around, out there. Please don't hire him. I don't want you to get hurt.”_

_“Will, it’s easy for you to judge from where you stand. You’re already established and you’ve had the same agent for eight years. But I’m just starting out, and no one else is interested in taking me on as a client. I’m not saying I think the guy’s perfect, but I have to start somewhere. I can’t lean on Uncle Ed forever. When the casting directors find out my uncle is my agent, they stop taking me seriously. At least I’ve been warned about George - I can manage it, just for a short time. It's just the next step.”_

_Darcy fought the panic rising inside him, and tried to convince her in a calmer manner. “That’s not true - you were hired for this film, weren’t you? It’s your first international project. A lot of people will see it. Do you really think it will be that hard to find a professional agent? You know, a bad agent can do a lot of damage to a career. Especially a young one .” Darcy pulled her into an alcove, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him._

_“Will, it’s because this film is about to be released that I’m doing this. I have to strike while the iron is hot - I need an agent - a REAL agent- in place when reviews come out. I can’t believe you can’t see that.”_

_“You know what? Why don’t I help you? I’ll just give Fred Wentworth a call, and see if he-”_

_“NO! God, no! Unequivocally no! Will, how could you suggest that? “ Elizabeth combed her fingers through William’s hair. “My love, I know you would do anything for me, but you can’t do this. Haven’t you noticed the attention the press is paying now? Since the rumors about us have gotten out? The last thing I need is for them to find out is that I’m Fitzwilliam Darcy’s girlfriend, and oh, your agent is now my agent too. How does that make me look?”_

_Darcy tried to think of something he could say that would make her change her mind. Anything, as long as he didn’t have to tell her the real reason he wanted to keep George Wickham as far away from her as possible. He held her even closer._

_*****_

 

“Jane- Jane, I have to go, Charles and William are here.” Elizabeth opened the trailer door and gestured them in with a smile and then motioned at her cell phone as she tried to end her call with Jane. Darcy suddenly realized that he hadn’t asked Bingley if Jane knew not to say anything of his and Caroline’s separation to Lizzy. He threw him a frantic glance. Bingley interpreted his expression and shook his head slightly. Darcy released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and took advantage of the moment to organize his thoughts. And to take a good look at this woman he hadn’t seen in so many years.

 

Elizabeth had always been pretty, and graceful in her movements. But there was something else there now, too...although obviously more mature, there was a sensuality that he didn’t remember. As a young woman, she’d always had a look in her eyes that made one think she might be laughing at some private joke. The expression that Darcy saw there now seemed to suggest that she knew other things, as well. Damn, she’s sexy. Did she always look this good?...Oh bloody hell, I don’t need this right now.

 

Elizabeth turned off her cell phone and leaned over to kiss Bingley on the cheek, and apologized for being on the phone. “Although, to be honest, it’s not all her fault...it’s not that often i get to talk to her both in the same time zone and without long distance charges.” She took a step nearer to greet Darcy and for just a moment, he thought she was going to embrace him. He wound up awkwardly throwing one arm around her shoulders as she held out her arm to shake hands. “Um...well, it’s wonderful to see you again, William,” she said cheerfully, as she reciprocated his half-hug. “I’m very excited about working on this project.”

 

“Yes, yes. Wonderful script, isn’t it? And how’ve you been, Lizzy? New York been treating you all right? “ Darcy felt his face growing warm and cursed his inability to greet her in a calm, sane manner. He cleared his throat.

 

Elizabeth raised one eyebrow slightly. “Of course...nothing quite like the theatre, is there? But it’s good to do films every once in a while. Helps pay the bills, and gets your name out there. I am hoping to do another play, actually, after this is done filming, but it’s still in the writing stage.” She looked back at Bingley. “I suppose we might want to get going, then. I know you’ll have to get back to work this afternoon, Charles, and I’ve got a run-through later on.”

 

He agreed, and the group decided to go to a pub within walking distance to save some time. Elizabeth chatted with Bingley most of the way, catching up on the latest goings-on of his and Jane’s three children, while she shared the news of the Bennets back home in the states. Darcy mostly listened in silence as he learned how the three younger sisters were making their way in the world. Elizabeth shortly realized that, while Bingley was familiar with the family doings, much had changed over the years with the family that Darcy had known well at one time, and started talking more directly to him. They arrived at the pub as he learned that Mary had become a doctor of theology and was teaching at NYU; and as Bingley placed their drink orders at the bar, she shared that Kitty had become a chemist and that she and her partner were expecting their first child.

 

“And dare I ask how Lydia is doing?” Darcy asked while they found seats at a quiet table in a corner. Bingley snorted and Elizabeth smiled ruefully.

 

“Well, she’s doing fine, really, just a bit of a free spirit, is all. She’s married with two boys, and is currently attempting to be a romance novelist.” Bingley snorted again, and Elizabeth gave him a dirty look. “Everyone else seems to have found their place, it’s just taking Lydia a little longer than most.”

 

“Oh, please. She looked at your father and decided that writing was easy.” Bingley handed the menus around. “All right, everyone settle on what you want so I can put our order in. If we spend too much more time talking about Lydia, I’m going to lose my appetite.”

 

At that moment, a young, twentysomething waitress came to the table and offered to take their food order. “If you’re ready, that is. It’s a bit slow right now, thought I’d save you the trouble of going to the bar.” She simpered to Darcy, never taking her eyes off him. Elizabeth and Bingley did their best to stifle their laughter while they all placed their orders. “And can I get you another drink, Mr. Darcy?”

 

“No, no thank you.” He smiled graciously as the waitress went back to the bar. The group was still watching as they saw her frantically signal to one of her coworkers, a woman who appeared to be several years older. They could see as their waitress seemed to be pointing out that Fitzwilliam Darcy was in their pub. The other woman looked over their way and ‘oooohhed’ appropriately. But then, she looked at the rest of the table; and when she saw Elizabeth, her eyebrows shot up and her eyes became round as saucers. She looked back and forth between her and Darcy, and whispered something back to her younger coworker, who looked just as surprised. They looked over once more at the table, then quickly went back to work.

 

“Well, I think our cover has been blown,” Elizabeth said. “Thankfully, they don’t seem inclined to make a fuss. I rather like it here, I was hoping this could become my regular lunch spot while we’re in London.” Darcy shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he recalled the tabloid story he had mentioned to Bingley. It had not been much more than a fluff piece mentioning the new film, but had emphasized that he and Elizabeth were working together for the first time since their well-publicized relationship and breakup. Of course, as far as anyone was aware, Darcy and Caroline were still happily married, but if it got out that they had separated...well, the timing was just awful. Anyone who recognized both him and Elizabeth while out together would just make things more complicated as they tried to work on this film. He sighed into his beer.


	2. Chapter 2

After the day’s last scene finished shooting, Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief as she picked up her bag and headed toward the makeup tent. She fished out her phone and found a text from Jane waiting for her: _Have to cancel dinner tonight, Cassie’s sick and Charles is working late. Give me a call when you’re done. So sorry._ Elizabeth groaned while she dialed Jane’s number.

 

“Hello! I just finished shooting and saw your text. Is everything okay?”

 

“Yes, or at least it will be, I’m sure. Seems like your typical five year old’s upset stomach.”

 

“Ahh. Is a typical five year old’s upset stomach the ‘I ate too much candy’ kind, or the ‘I don’t want to go to school tomorrow’ kind?”

 

Jane laughed. “No, I’m pretty sure she’s eaten something she shouldn’t have. The kindergarten class is going on an outing to the aquarium tomorrow, and she’s been talking about it for a month.” She paused. “I’m so sorry to cancel our plans, I know you’re only here for a few weeks. Do you think you could make it for a family dinner here on Saturday night? I was thinking about it, and it occurred to me to have you and Will over. The kids are dying to see you, and Will hasn’t seen them in two years.”

 

“Ummm…..sure, that sounds great,” Elizabeth replied distractedly while rummaging through her bag. “Damn it! Where is it?”

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

“I can’t find my Oyster card. I just loaded it yesterday! Oh, I’m going to be ticked if I take a cab back and wind up finding that card in here somewhere.”

 

“Is Will there today? You could ask him for a lift.” Elizabeth stopped searching and sobered.

 

“Oh...yes, he’s here somewhere, but...I don’t know that I’m comfortable asking.”

 

“It’s a ride in a car, not-” Jane stopped herself just before she said ‘a proposal of marriage’ and an awkward silence briefly hung in the air before she continued. “I thought you said things were fine between you two. Your hotel is more or less on his route home, Lizzy. I wouldn’t give it another thought.”

 

“Well, I’ll figure it out. I’ll let you get back to your patient. Call or text and let me know what time I should be there Saturday.”

 

“You and Will. Mention it to him, won’t you? Alright then, I’ll talk to you later.”

 

Elizabeth turned off her phone and while in the middle of considering the relative merits and drawbacks of a pricey cab ride versus twenty minutes in a confined space with an ex, Darcy exited the studio and started walking in her direction. Before she realized what she was doing, she waved in greeting. Damn. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound.

 

“Will! I’m glad I caught you.”

 

Darcy smiled. “Done for the day?”

 

“Yes. I - I have to ask a favor. Jane was going to pick me up and take me to dinner, but she’s had to cancel. And now I seem to have misplaced my Oyster card. I wondered...if you might give me a lift back to my hotel?”

 

“Oh.” Darcy had a moment of panic, imagining surreptitious paparazzi lurking about, before realizing that Lizzy was frowning at him.

 

“You know what? Never mind. I’ll just take the Tube and get a new card,” she gestured in dismissal.

 

“No, no, it’s fine. I was thinking about a business meeting I have later, but that’s hours from now. How long do you need before you're ready to leave?” She looked wary, but then relaxed.

 

“Oh, I just need to change and wash my face. I’ll be ready in ten minutes.”

 

“Really?” Darcy cocked his head and reached out and caught a strand of hair of the wig she was wearing. “You don’t think the studio will take exception to you walking off with their property?”

 

“Oh!” Elizabeth clutched her head and laughed. “I forgot I was wearing this. Alright, make it twenty-five minutes.”  
“Fine. I’ll meet you here.” He looked on as she hurried away.

*****

“Ready!” Elizabeth smiled at Darcy as he led the way to his car. He looked sideways at her, as though considering something, but didn’t reply.

 

“What? Did I miss something?” She self-consciously felt her face and hair.

 

“Oh, no, I was just noticing that you haven’t changed your hairstyle since we had lunch last week.” They arrived at Darcy’s car and she stared blankly at him as he opened the door for her. He grinned.

 

“I was wondering whether I was going to see you had cut your hair short again, after you took the wig off.” Comprehension dawned on her face, and she burst into laughter while she got in. Darcy walked round the car and Elizabeth turned to him as he settled into the driver’s seat.

 

“Oh, God! You should have seen the looks on everyone’s faces when I walked into makeup the first day of shooting! I thought they were all going to have heart attacks! Oh, I was so embarrassed about that for the rest of the production. I thought it would help, I had no idea it would make it more difficult to fit the wigs.” She gave the location of her hotel, then mentioned Jane’s dinner invitation for Saturday.

 

“She said ‘family dinner’, so I assume she meant to include Caroline too, although I don’t know why she didn’t mention her.”

 

“Caroline is at our house in Derbyshire,” Darcy replied smoothly.

 

“You have a house in Derbyshire?” Elizabeth sounded surprised.

 

“Yes, about 20 minutes away from Chatsworth House. In Matlock.” Elizabeth continued to gape.

 

“My uncle and aunt live in Matlock.”

 

“What, not Ed Gardiner?”

 

“Yes. They moved up there after- he retired. After I got a new agent.” Elizabeth looked away briefly, then changed the subject.

 

“Does Georgiana live in the area too? How is she?”

 

“No, she and her husband live in Bristol. They have a little girl, Emily. Spitting image of Georgie at that age. They come up to the house sometimes, though.”  
“Is Georgie still playing?”

 

“Not anymore, really. Not for audiences. She had to start turning down offers after Emily was born, so people stopped asking. I don’t think she’s done anything professional in at least two years.”

 

There was a lull in the conversation, and Darcy, desperate to keep it from becoming uncomfortable, asked the first thing that came to mind.

 

“So….speaking of professional work, how are things in New York these days?” Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and gave him an amused look.

 

“Still not good with awkward silences?” Darcy colored. “I thought we pretty much covered that the other day. I’ve been working fairly steadily, I like the theatre.”

 

“I just wondered….the miniseries made a pretty big splash. I suppose I expected you to do more feature work than you have.” Elizabeth was quiet for several moments, and Darcy worried he had made a misstep. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

 

“No, it’s okay. Theatre is really different. Not just the actual work, but what downtime is like, too. In theatre, the people in the industry whose opinions matter still know your work, but there’s a lot less attention from the press. Interviews tend to be about what play you’re in now or are about to open. No one really asks about your personal life. Not anymore, anyway. Not that I have anything to tell them, in any case.”

 

Now completely sure he’d offended her, Darcy had no idea how to salvage the derailed conversation. But Elizabeth deftly turned it back to his own work and kept up the patter until they arrived at her hotel. He pulled up to the curb and was about to apologize again, when she interrupted him.

 

“Look, don’t get the wrong impression. I love working in the theatre. I’m there because that’s where I want to be. I don’t have any regrets.”  
She got out of the car and was about to thank him for the ride, when he leaned over and looked at her seriously. In a tone she hadn’t heard in fifteen years, that she remembered used to make her heart beat a little faster, he said,

 

“You’re lucky, then. I wish I could say the same.”


	3. Chapter 3

Nine o’clock that evening saw Darcy arriving at the posh restaurant at which he’d set up an appointment to meet his solicitor. The hostess guided him to a quiet table in the back, where his companion was already seated, and shook his hand before sitting down himself.

 

“How are you, Christopher? And how is Marianne? It seems ages since I’ve seen her.”

 

“Fine, fine. All is well at Chez Brandon. If you’ll be in town for a while, perhaps we’ll have you over for dinner soon.” Conversation stalled as the sommelier presented the wine list, and Darcy made a selection.

 

“Well then,” Christopher settled back and folded his hands in his lap. “I take it that this is not just a social visit. You have some business to discuss, yes?”

 

“Yes.” Darcy paused to gather his thoughts. “Caroline and I have separated, and after shooting has finished on this film, I intend to file for divorce. Can you help with that?”

 

Christopher blinked, momentarily speechless.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that. Might I ask what happened?” 

 

“I’d rather not share that. Couldn’t we just call it ‘irreconcilable differences’ and leave it at that?”

 

“That’s grounds in the U.S., not here,” Christopher gently chided. “You need to prove that the marriage has irretrievably broken down. Caroline hasn’t deserted you, so far as I know, and I don’t suppose you are willing to be separated for five years to file without consent?”

 

“No, and no,” Darcy replied emphatically.

 

“If you separate for two years, you can file at that time if she is in agreement.”

 

“No,” Darcy shook his head. “Filming will be finished in a couple of months, and I want to file then.” 

 

“Well, that leaves two options.” He looked closely at his client. “Adultery?”

 

The word hung in the air as the sommelier returned with their selection, and poured out two glasses of wine before leaving them alone again.

 

Darcy sighed. “No. She hasn’t cheated on me. Yes, I’m fairly sure.”

 

“And have you been faithful?” Christopher was still looking at him intently.

 

“Yes! Good God.” Darcy replied, indignantly.

 

“Well then, it will have to be ‘unreasonable behavior’. But be warned, you will have to give specific allegations. Perhaps she’s run up some debts, or something similar?”

 

Darcy raked a hand through his hair. “There has to be a way to keep this information private.”

 

“I have to admit, now I’m quite curious. But, I shall respect your wishes for the time being. Why wait until is filming is over, William? What is gained by waiting, if you aren’t willing to wait the whole two years?”

 

“It’s complicated,” he hesitated.

 

“Oh, no doubt. Fortunately, I have a degree in law, and am used to analyzing complicated situations.” Christopher smiled blandly.

 

“Well...I’m working on a film with a woman I starred with in a popular miniseries fifteen years ago. We dated throughout shooting and post production, but had a bad breakup just before it aired. Airing more or less coincided with the press finding out about our relationship, and then I married Caroline shortly after. The thing is, the miniseries was so popular, that the press got really hung up on our having been a couple in real life as well. I used to get ridiculous questions about it for months and months afterwards, though after I’d been married for awhile the personal questions cooled off. If you can believe it, it’s still the work I get the most attention for. I have to admit, I don’t really like to think that my best work is behind me.” 

 

“Is this Elizabeth Bennet? And how did you come to be working on this film together?” 

 

“Complete casting coincidence. But, you see….as annoying as I found the experience, Elizabeth has had it ten times worse, according to my sister-in-law. She’s never married, so the questions about the relationship never really stopped - until she started doing theatre instead. I think….she made a conscious decision to leave film because of it, or at least not pursue it to the degree that she could have. It was not a happy time in either of our lives, and I have not seen nor spoken to her in all these years, even though her sister is married to my best friend-slash-brother-in-law.”

 

“And how does this affect the timing of your divorce?” Christopher leaned forward with his elbows on the table.

 

“Fans and entertainment editors have long memories. Word is starting to get out about our working together once more. I do not need it to get out that I am getting a divorce and provide fodder for the speculation on whether or not she and I have become an item again, or whether she is the reason for the divorce. And Elizabeth needs it even less.”

 

Christopher thought for a moment, then asked, “Your waiting only two or three months isn’t going to prevent unwanted attention to either of you once you do file. If anything, filing immediately after filming is completed will attract even more attention. When will the film be released?”

 

Darcy was silent as he realized his solicitor was right, and that he had not thought this through. He had been so focused on getting through the period of shooting with Elizabeth that he had forgotten that to the public, it wouldn’t matter if he hadn’t seen her for months. If his personal relationship status changed while the film was still in production, it would still look suspicious.

 

“Eleven months or so - they are hoping for a Christmas release,” he replied, then groaned and bowed his head. “Clearly I have some more thinking to do. I am not interested in dragging this out any longer than necessary. If you have any suggestions, I’m all ears.”

 

“Well, I might, if only you would tell me more about what brought this on. I know we have considered each other friends for years, William, but ultimately, the reason that I’m here tonight is because you are paying for my professional services. Help me help you. If we need to separate the personal from the professional, then so be it. Sometimes, it’s what the situation calls for.”

 

“Yes, I know. That’s a lesson I’ve already learned the hard way, unfortunately.”

_*****_

__

_"Is he in?” Darcy sternly demanded of the receptionist as he angrily strode past the front desk. Not bothering to wait for an answer, he went through the door that separated reception from the offices, swiveled around an admin, and nearly tore Wickham’s door from it’s hinges. Wickham jumped in alarm at this entrance and ducked as Darcy threw a large manila envelope at him._

_“What the bloody hell, George!? You have exactly ten seconds to explain this letter I received from Inland Revenue. Start talking!”_

_“What is this?” He asked, as he picked up the envelope and opened it._

_“It’s from the audit department, saying that the inheritance tax on my father’s estate has yet to be paid! You lied to us!”_

_“I’m quite sure this is a mistake, or a request for more information,” Wickham said slowly, as he scanned the contents of the letter._

_“It’s not a mistake,” Darcy seethed. “I called them myself to give the details of the payment you specifically told me you sent in, after the estate was settled, and they said they’d never received it. For God’s sake, my father died nearly two and a half years ago! What did you do with the money?”_

_“Now, listen,” Wickham said soothingly, “It’s not what it looks like. I did send in the proper papers asking for an extension. I made an informed decision to make an investment, so that I could pay the taxes, AND have some return for you and Georgiana.”_

_“Georgiana and I are already perfectly well provided for. You took the fee you were entitled to, as executor, I’m sure. Where did the money go, George?”_

_Wickham cast about for another excuse to put Darcy off, but could think of nothing else to say but the truth._

_“I’ve put it in the business. You know that Willoughby and I started this agency on our own, it’s been slow going, but-”_

_“You told me that you were able to make enough connections with my name to find people to invest,” Darcy said through clenched teeth._

_“It was a start, but you aren’t the world’s biggest movie star, Fitzwilliam, no matter what you think,” Wickham replied sarcastically. Darcy took in a deep breath and leaned over the desk, placing his fingertips lightly on the top._

_“Right. That’s it. This game ends now, George. I’m giving you exactly two weeks to pay Inland Revenue.”_

_“I can’t possibly get that money together on such short notice!”_

_“Two weeks to either send a check, or liquidate your business and raise the money that way. My family are finished trying to help you. I had hoped that all of this would provide you with a path to returning to law school, but you’ve just thrown it all away.” He paused, “and you can be damned sure that if I had known you were going to hurt my sister-”_

_“I never laid a hand on Georgiana! I have no idea what you're talking about!” Wickham interrupted, indignant; then quickly changed the subject. “You realize that by forcing me out of business, it’s only going to hurt my clients, including your own girlfriend!”_

_“-I never would have offered in the first place. Two weeks. Or else I’ll have you charged with embezzlement - and corruption of a minor.” Wickham blanched visibly and Darcy started to leave._

_“And make sure that Elizabeth is the first person you tell,” he added icily as he left as quickly as he’d come, leaving the door wide open._

_*Two Days Later*_

_“Will! Are you home?” Elizabeth shouted, as she let herself into the Darcy family townhouse with the key she had been given by Darcy, when their relationship had become serious several months prior. While Elizabeth still maintained the flat she had shared with Jane, most nights were spent in one place or the other, unless work interfered._

_“I’m right here, no need to yell,” Darcy came out of the kitchen at the back of the house, but stopped as the sight of her face. “What is it?”_

_“I’ve been trying to reach you all day.” Her calm response belied the devastated expression on her face._

_“I’ve been in and out on errands. What’s the matter?” Darcy walked over and reached out to put his hands on her arms, but she moved away. The pieces fell into place and he then realized that he knew *exactly* what the matter was._

_“I spoke to George last night. He said- he’s- they’re closing the agency, effective immediately. He said that you are calling in a loan you gave him, and you wouldn’t wait any longer?” She looked at Darcy for an explanation, and he sighed._

_“No, that’s not what happened. I received a notice from Inland Revenue that the taxes on my father’s estate are still outstanding. I’d hired George to be executor, out of a misplaced sense of pity and respect for our fathers’ friendship, and in return he took the money instead of paying them.”_

_“What? What does that have to do- Why is he closing the agency?”_

_Darcy looked at her incredulously. “Because he bloody well still owes the taxes! Why else? He used the money to set up the business, and closing is apparently the only way he can raise the funds - he wouldn’t be closing if he could get it together otherwise.”_

_“Don’t you have enough money to pay it yourself?”_

_“What!? You can’t be serious, Lizzy. Whether or not I can afford it is not the point.”_

_“Will, George has been my agent for three. WEEKS. He is in the middle of negotiating a part for me. I don’t have anything else lined up, Uncle Ed has given his notice at his agency for next Friday, and is planning to retire. I fucking NEED that job! Could you not have given me some clue that you were going to do this??”_

_“Darling, please don’t worry. I will help. I’ll cover your rent as long as you need it, and I said before that I’d be more than happy to call Fred on your behalf.” Darcy tried again to touch her, and again she moved to avoid him._

_“I don’t want your money, and I do not need you to make decisions about my career. I will manage it myself.”_

_“You won’t take my money, yet you expect me to cover what George stole from my family, that’s owed to the government?”_

_“That’s not what I meant!” Elizabeth threw up her hands helplessly. “Why now? You couldn’t have waited another couple of weeks until I had that part locked up?”_

_“Well, I’m sorry if the timing of his embezzlement is inconvenient for you, but I did try to warn you about about his reputation. You didn’t have to sign with him.”_

_“Yes,” Elizabeth looked at him calmly. “You certainly were successful in getting me to do what you wanted eventually, weren’t you? I’m sure you expected me to be desperate enough to go to Fred. No doubt, next you’ll be helping by reading scripts and ‘recommending’ which parts to read for.”_

_“Lizzy,” Darcy’s voice held a note of warning._

_“I may be young, but I’m not stupid. If you want a girlfriend who will let you manipulate her life, you’ll need to find someone else.” Shocked into silence, Darcy said nothing as she turned to go._

_“Please don’t call me,” Elizabeth said without turning around. She opened the front door and left, closing it behind her before Darcy could think of anything to say._


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth lay on the bed in her hotel room, eyes closed, listening to music on her phone. It had been an early day, but with an early quitting time as well, thank goodness. After a solitary dinner with a good book, she relaxed while contemplating a hot bath and the possibility of being in bed by the ungodly hour of nine o'clock. She was just beginning to drift off, when her phone rang, interrupting the music. She jerked awake and pulled her earphones out. The display read _Charlotte Lucas_ and she smiled as she answered.

 

“Hello, dahhhhhling!” Elizabeth drawled.

 

“Wow, I’m actually speaking to you in person? I can’t remember the last time we didn’t play phone tag,” Charlotte laughed.

 

“Well, it’s lucky you didn’t call a half hour later, or I’d have been dead to the world.”

 

“Isn’t it just eight o’clock there? Or did I miscalculate the time difference?”

 

“No, you’re right. Had an early call time this morning.” As though to emphasize the point, Elizabeth yawned. “I was just listening to some music.”

 

“Let me guess. Broadway musicals?”

 

“Oh, what else would a New York actress listen to?”

 

“Of course! Andrew Lloyd Webber?”

 

“Guess again.”

 

“Sondheim?”

 

“Yes, but which show?”

 

“With your mother, I’m going to guess ‘Gypsy’,” Charlotte teased.

 

Elizabeth groaned. “Oh, God, Mama Rose never had anything on my mum.”

 

“Ha, I love talking to you when you’ve been in England. Your accent comes back.”

 

“That’s the advantage of growing up bicontinental. Of course, I just tell casting directors that I’m naturally gifted with accents.”

 

“Well, I won’t give you away. So...I called because I wanted to let you know that I’m finished with the play. I sent it off to editing this morning.”

 

“That’s wonderful! Things seem to be moving right along, aren’t they?”

 

“We should be ready to start rehearsals once you’re completely finished with the post production work, sometime this summer. You won’t have much of a break, I’m afraid,” Charlotte warned.

 

“Well, I’ll take them where I can. Speaking of which, I’m not on the schedule again until next Friday. I thought I’d come home for a few days, since no one wants to come to New York in the winter and flights are cheap. We can discuss the play some more, and goof off for a bit.”

 

“Ooooh, sounds fab! When are you coming in?”

 

“Sunday night. I have a family dinner tomorrow night, or else I’d already be on my way.”

 

“Family dinner? Who with?”

 

“Everyone-Jane, Charles, kids, and me and Will.”

 

“Ooooooohhhhh,” Charlotte said significantly.

 

“Oh, stop it,” Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

 

“What about *Mrs.* Darcy?”

 

“She won’t be there, she’s been out of town.”

 

“OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!”

 

“Charlotte!”

 

“What? I find your situation interesting, is that a crime? Not everyone has a history with their costar who’s also their sister’s husband’s brother-in-law.”

 

“Drop it,” Elizabeth said shortly. “I put up with enough of that crap from the press years ago, I have no intention of going down that road again.”

 

“Are you really not going to tell me how it’s been going? I would be curious about any friend bumping into an old ex, much less having to work with one she hasn’t seen in fifteen years.”

 

“ _Almost_ fifteen years. It’s fine, Char. I haven’t spent that much time with him. He and I and Charles had a lunch together last week, and he gave me a lift to my hotel last night. We haven’t had any scenes together, yet. There’s really not much to say.”

 

“But how is it? Is it weird?” she pressed.

 

“No! Honestly, we’re strangers. I’m a completely different person now. He doesn’t know me and I don’t know him. It’s like….what happened in the past happened to two other people. It has nothing to do with now.”

 

“Well...I guess that’s a good thing. Working closely with someone else is hard enough without having to worry about potential drama.” Charlotte laughed. “Get it? Drama? I crack myself up.”

 

“Hilarious! Maybe you should be a writer!” Elizabeth quipped.

 

“Ha ha. Oh, and speaking of drama, you know the Oscar nominations are coming out on Tuesday. Will’s getting a lot of buzz for his movie. I’ve been too busy with the play to see it, but I’m dying to. Let’s see it next week.”

 

“Alright. I’ll call you….I guess on Monday morning?” Just then Elizabeth’s phone rang again with another call coming through, and she paused to read the display. “Oh, that’s Jane calling, I should pick up.”

 

“Alright, call me then, not too early! Bye!”

*****

_”Hello?” Elizabeth quickly answered the phone, hoping it would be a return call from one of the agencies she’d contacted._

_“Did you break up with Will?!?” Came Jane’s uncharacteristically agitated voice from the other end. Elizabeth looked at the ceiling and sighed._

_“Sort of. But not exactly. Maybe.”_

_“What? Well- which is it?” Jane asked confusedly._

_“I don’t know!” Elizabeth replied, annoyed._

_“How can you not know if you’ve just dumped your boyfriend?” Jane demanded._

_“I just can’t deal with him right now. Everything’s falling apart, and I need time to fix this mess. Did you hear about George?”_

_“Yes, I’m sorry, Lizzy.”_

_“I’m going to really need to hustle if I don’t want to wind up broke and homeless.”_

_“Well, can’t Will help you out with whatever you need?”_

_“Jane! Not you too? Since when do we expect men to take care of us?”_

_“Lizzy, you’ve been dating almost a year. You’re practically living together! I thought-”_

_“You thought what?”_

_“I thought it was really serious between you two. REALLY serious.” Jane paused, but there was no response. “Lizzy?”_

_“I thought so, too.” Elizabeth’s voice was filled with emotion. “But you weren’t there, Jane. You haven’t seen how he’s started making ‘suggestions’ for me. First, he recommended George. Then, suddenly he did a one-eighty and was adamant that George was a terrible agent. He wanted me to go to *his* agent. I mean, what kind of head games is he playing? I just know that the next step would have been auditions HE thinks are a good idea, and scripts that HE likes. And maybe I should go to xyz drama school, and not abc drama school. But in the meantime, I should let him pay my bills, so that later on, I can’t make a move without his okay.” She stopped for breath, but Jane could hear her crying quietly._

_“Oh, Lizzy. Lizzy, he’s not Mum,” Jane tried to comfort her. “That’s why you moved here, isn’t it? To get away from her.” Elizabeth laughed bitterly._

_“Our dual citizenship is the only thing I’m thankful to her for. Don’t get me wrong, I missed you, too! But honestly, between the school in North Carolina and the one here in London- well, it wasn’t a tough choice.”_

_“Oh God, Lizzy. I love you, but I have to tell you that I think you’re making a mistake. Will is not Mum. He’s not trying to control you, I would stake my life on it.”_

_“Maybe not,” Elizabeth replied in a small voice, “but it sure feels like it right now. And however much I love Will- I mean, *thought* I loved Will, my career means more. I really, really want this. This series could be my big break. I’m not going to waste it.”_

_“Love isn’t always so easy to find. I really don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.”_

_“Janey, I have to get my professional situation sorted out first. I can’t deal with both these things at the same time.”_

_“What should I tell Will?”_

_“Tell him...whatever you want.”_

_“Well, now we’re back at the beginning again! Are you broken up, or not?”_

_“I don’t know.”_


End file.
